Nothing More
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Gabriella likes Troy but when Troy gets a girlfriend, Gabriella is sadden. A new kid comes into East High and befriends Gabriella at her time of need. Can David take over Troy's spot in Gabriella's life?


Chapter 1: The New Kid

I stared out the window of Ms. English's class, ignoring her lesson. I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier.

_**Earlier**_

I closed my locker as my best friend Troy Bolton appears at my side.

"Hey Brie," he says hugging me. I hug him back taking in the smell of his cologne, without him noticing of course. We pull apart as our friends join us. We all start talking to each other as we usually do every morning.

"Hey Troy!" I heard some girl yelled from behind me. I looked towards the girl as Troy leaves my side to the girl. Suddenly he kisses her. Right at that moment, everything around me became silent as I watched him kiss her. I turned away and tried not to cry in front of my friends. You see no one knows that I am madly, truly, deeply in love with my best friend. Well except for Taylor of course.

My actions hadn't gone unnoticed by Taylor. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the girls' restroom.

"Taylor what are you doing?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"Looked like you were going to cry out there so I pulled you away," she said putting her arm around my shoulders. I let myself go, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella," she said. I just kept my head down and kept crying.

"He's a jerk, you didn't deserve to see that. But he is a guy, you knew sooner or later he was going to get a girlfriend."

"I…I know…it's…it's just so…so soon," I manage to say through my tears.

"Hey you listen to me! I am not going to let you cry over the lunk head basketball boy. Now you clear those tears and go out there with your head held high. There are plenty of other guys out there for you Gabi," she said patting my back. I turned to the sink and turned on the water. I splashed water on my face.

"Why can't it be him?" I asked in my mind. I got control of my tears and took a deep, shaky breath. I looked into the mirror.

"Taylor, not one word to anyone," I said.

"Of course not. I promise," with that said we left the girls' bathroom and headed towards homeroom. When I got in through the door, Troy came up to me.

"Hey Brie, are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied smiling a little and tried to walk away. He stopped me again and lifts my face up to his.

"Your eyes are red. They weren't this morning. Brie were you crying?" he asked.

"No! I mean why would I be crying?"

"Brie, are you sure? There's something wrong, I can tell. What's going on?"

"It's nothing you should worry about Troy."

Before he could say anything Ms. Darbus had walked in and ordered everyone to their seats. I avoided Troy's glances to me every time Ms. Darbus's back was to us. When the bell rang, I rushed out the door to avoid talking to Troy.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Miss Montez!" I heard my name being called. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Ms. English.

"Um…sorry Ms. English, was a little distracted," I replied.

"Well pay attention this time Gabriella, I don't want you falling behind on the lesson," she said before turning back to the board and writing down the lesson plans. I tried to focus on what she was talking about until a piece of paper hit me in the head. I turned to see whom it was that threw it. I turned to see Troy smiling at me and mouthing a 'sorry'.

I had totally forgotten Troy was in this class. I picked up the paper and read it.

_Hey you okay?_

I wrote back. _Yeah I'm fine, just distracted now stop before Ms. English finds out._

I folded it and tossed it back to him. I saw him pick it up and read it. Then I saw him scribbling on it.

"Great I said to stop and he's still writing back. Why do you have to be so stubborn Troy!" I said in my head. I felt the paper hit me again and I picked it up.

_Please tell me what's going on Gabi! You have been ignoring me all day. What's going on? I won't stop till you tell me._

Before I could write back, the door of the classroom burst open. Everyone watched as Mr. Matsui walked inside with a boy behind him.

"Sorry for the interruption guys but I thought I introduced you to the new student on campus," Mr. Matsui said turning to the new kid.

Man I'll be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. Almost every girl was ogling him. He reminded me of Jacob from twilight. You could tell he was all muscled under that collar shirt. I smiled and I didn't realize it then but he caught me staring and smiled back. I blushed and I could see his smile getting bigger. I looked down at the table to stop staring and hide my blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen this young man would be joining you guys in this class. Be sure to be kind and welcome him into East High. Good luck David," he said and left.

"Well David, nice to meet you. I'm Ms. English and I'll be your biology teacher," she said shaking his hand.

"Well let's find you a seat, shall we?" she asked looking at her seating chart.

"Ah Gabriella raise your hand." I jerked up at my name. I couldn't believe he was sitting next to me. I raised my hand and he smiled. He walked and sat next to me.

I turned away not wanting to look at him especially since he made me blush.

"Hi, I'm David Brady, you must be Gabriella," he said. I turned to him. He smiled and I almost fainted.

"Yeah Gabriella Montez, my friends call me Gabi."

"Well nice to meet you Gabi."

"Same here." Before we could say anything else, Ms. English turned to us and gave us our new assignment.

"Alright class, you all will be working with your partner next to you on this new assignment. You and your partner will be creating an edible cell. You can make an animal or plant cell of your choosing. This sheet of paper will tell you everything you need for the project," she said passing out a sheet of paper to everyone.

"The project will be do in 2 weeks from today. We will present it in class and enjoy it since it is edible."

She handed David and me our papers. I looked it over briefly.

"Okay for the rest of the class, talk to your partner about the project. Do some brainstorming and decide on what cell you want to do."

With that said everyone started to work. I turned to David who was looking over the paper and then turned to me.

"So partner, what cell do you want to do?" he asked.

"Um how about a plant cell? I think it'll be easier to do."

"Great. So what are we gonna do?"

"Well since it has to be edible, something that includes food."

"How about a cake? I mean we can put things on top and label them as parts."

"Great idea! That'll work."

"Awesome but here's the thing, I'm bad at baking. The last time I tried to bake something, I burned the cookies." I laughed at him and he smiled.

"Well you're in luck cause my mom has taught me how to bake. After all she does have those all so famous brownies she makes." He smiled again.

"Well if they're that famous, then I have to taste them someday."

"I hope you do. So when are you free to do the project?"

"Well I have soccer tryout tomorrow and probably be practicing if I make it so how about the weekend?"

"That'll be great."

"Then the weekend it'll be. It's a date." I laughed nervously as he just smiled. My god I'm melting at that smile.

"So you play soccer huh?"

"Yeah, been playing since I could walk. I don't know why but something about the sport attracts my attention."

"Well that's good, you're doing something you love."

"Yeah, so are you a athlete?"

"Oh I'm far from it. Not much of a player, more of a fan." He chuckled.

"Well that's good too. Maybe you'll come to a soccer game if I make the team."

"Oh I don't know, I don't know much about soccer."

"Oh come I'll teach you everything you'll need to know."

"Okay, that sounds fun."

"Great so it's a deal, that you'll come to a soccer game if I teach you everything you need to know?"

"Well that depends on if you can make the team?"

"What? Are you saying I can't?" he asked with sarcasm. I giggled.

"Well I haven't exactly seen you play."

"Ha-ha yeah I guess that's true."

"Yeah good luck though."

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a while. It was a comforting silence too which was weird.

I looked up to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This is going to be a great friendship Gabriella Montez." I smiled and nodded.

"I surely hope so. How about we get some info that we need for the cell?"

He nodded and we started writing down the parts of the cell.

Weird thing was that during this whole class since David and I started talking, I was no longer worried about Troy.

**AN: Yeah I decided to rewrite this story. I didn't very like it much. Review **


End file.
